Chance
by JH92
Summary: Apa yang membuat Chen tidak mau ditinggal berdua dengan Chanyeol di dorm? Oneshoot! EXO Crack Pair ChanChen/ChanDae


"WAKTUNYA MAKAAN!"

Teriakan D.O membuat Chanyeol harus menghentikan pemandangan 'indah' yang baru saja ia lihat dari laptopnya. Katakan bahwa happy virus kita ini mesum karena memang dia mesum. Ia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke meja makan yang sudah berisi 11 bandmatenya, ia mendesah kecewa karena kursi kosong hanya tersisa di sebelah si Duizhang, dengan terpaksa ia duduk di kursi tersebut dengan malas

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kris sembari mengambil nasi dan lauk yang tak jauh darinya

"Sangat menyebalkan saat kau tidak bisa bertatap muka dengan kekasihmu, bahkan duduk di sebelahnya" jawab Chanyeol lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kris

"Bersabarlah, setelah ini kau akan mendapat hadiah dari kami semua atas kesabaranmu" ujar Kris

"Maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memakan makanannya

"Chen masih polos kan?" bisik Kris sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"Huh?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti

"Perlu kuberitahu, dia adalah member terpolos diantara kita semua karena kau sama sekali belum menyentuhnya" ujar Kris

"Aku masih tidak mengerti" jawab Chanyeol

"Oh ayolah, kau ini paling MESUM diantara kita– AWW"

Nada bicara Kris yang mengeras saat mengucapkan 'mesum' membuat beberapa member menoleh ke arahnya dan akhirnya Suho-lah yang harus menginjak kakinya

"Hyung, ini di meja makan. Kenapa kau membicarakan hal itu?" tanya Tao

"Mian, salahkan saja dobi ini yang pura-pura" jawab Kris sambil melirik tajam pada Chanyeol

"Sudahlah. Lanjutkan saja makan kalian" ujar D.O

"Nee umma" koor all member

"Aku sudah tau apa yang kau maksud hyung, lihat saja nanti" bisik Chanyeol

Chen POV

Aku melanjutkan makanku yang tertunda karena Kris hyung dan Chanyeol. Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan dan tidak mau tahu

"Chen-ah, ini untukmu. Aku membelikanmu ini kemarin" ujar Baekhyun sambil memberikan sebotol jus jeruk padaku. Tidak biasanya

"Benar untukku? Kau tak ada niatan lain kan?" tanyaku curiga

"Tentu saja tidak, yaah.. meskipun aku sering mengerjaimu. Tapi kali ini aku serius" jawab Baekhyun

"Baiklah, terima kasih" ujarku sambil tersenyum

"Kalau kau sudah selesai, letakkan saja di cucian piring. Biar Chanyeol yang mencucinya, kami mau pergi dulu, ada urusan"

Aku menoleh pada Suho hyung dan menatapnya heran

"Kami? Chanyeol ditinggal sendirian begitu?" tanyaku

"Apa aku bilang akan pergi bersamamu?" tanya Suho hyung

"Kami bersepuluh, kau disini dengan Chanyeol hyung" sahut D.O

"Apa? Kalian meninggalkanku dengan Dobi mesum itu?" tanyaku

Oh tidak, terakhir kali aku ditinggal bersamanya aku hampir di'terkam' olehnya

"Ya! Kau pikir aku binatang buas?"

Aku menoleh tajam padanya lalu menatap Suho hyung dengan puppy eyes andalanku

"Hyuunngg... apa kau tega padaku?"

"Bukannya tega, tapi kau kan harus banyak istirahat. Kau bilang kakimu masih sakit kan?"

Aku diam. Kakiku memang sakit karena cidera saat latihan Overdose kemarin

"Tapi aku tak apa kok"

Aku merubah raut wajahku dan sedikit menggerakkan kakiku, "Lihat?"

"Kau tetap istirahat di rumah, jangan lupa jusnya diminum. Dan kau Park Chanyeol, bereskan masalah piring kotor itu. Kajja"

Chen POV end

Chanyeol POV

"Ini menyebalkan" gerutuku

Bagaimana bisa mereka menyuruhku mencuci piring seperti ini? Tapi tak apalah, yang terpenting adalah aku bisa bersama my ChenChen. Jujur saja aku penasaran dengan hadiah yang mereka berikan padaku nanti, aku mengendikkan bahuku dan melanjutkan mencuci piring sambil membayangkan betapa menggodanya ChenChen saat ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Aku berkali-kali memutar video live kami saat menyanyikan Christmas Day waktu itu, karena dia sangat terlihat ugh... sexy. Berhentilah berpikiran mesum Park Chanyeol. Chen memang sedikit menjauhiku saat aku hampir 'menerkam'nya saat itu, mengingat hal itu membuatku menghela nafas kasar. Aku mengelap tanganku dan segera menuju ruang tengah saat selesai mencuci piring

Dimana dia? Apa dia menyusul yang lain? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruang tengah untuk mencarinya

"Chen-ah?" panggilku

Aku mencoba memasuki kamarnya dan oh.. kurasa little Chanyeol bangun dibawah sana karena namja yang di depanku tengah menggeliat di ranjangnya dalam keadaan topless. Ia melihat ke arahku lalu bangun dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang err.. sexy dan seringai yang terpatri di bibirnya

"Chanyeol-ah"

"Y-ya?"

Bodoh, kenapa kau gugup sekali?

"Kunci pintunya dan kemarilah"

"Nde? Ah..ne"

Aku menuruti perintahnya da mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia bangkit dan berjalan mendekatiku, seringaian masih terpasang di wajahnya, tangannya melingkar di leherku dan menarikku hingga bibir kami bertemu

Chanyeol POV end

Author POV

Chanyeol yang tak mengetahui kenapa namja incarannya menjadi agresif seperti ini hanya bisa menutup matanya, membalas ciumannya dan berusaha mendominasi. Tangan kiri Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Chen dengan posesif sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Chen untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, ia melumat bibir tipis Chen menghisap bibir bawahnya. Sementara Chen hanya bisa bermain dengan rambut Chanyeol dan membuka mulutnya saat namja tinggi itu meminta akses untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya dan mengajak perang lidahnya

"Nngghh"

Mendengar desahan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar untuk menggoda main vocal EXO-M ini. Tangan kirinya mulai mengelus punggung Chen yang terekspos bebas hingga membuat Chen kembali mengeluarkan desahannya

Entah bagaimana caranya saat ini mereka sama-sama topless dengan Chen yang berada di bawah Chanyeol yang membuat kissmark di leher Chen yang sibuk mendesah dan kedua tangannya juga sibuk memilin nipple milik Chen, ia berhenti sejenak dan menatap Chen yang juga menatapnya sayu

"See? Kau milikku, arra?" ujar Chanyeol

"Ya Chanyeol-ahh" jawab Chen

"Bisakah kita melakukan pemanasan sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol

Chen mengangguk

Chanyeol menyeringai sebelum menanggalkan seluruh Chenn yang menutup bagian bawah Chen, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri

"Biar aku yang melakukan ini" ujar Chen lalu duduk di depan kejantanan Chanyeol yang tegang dan mengelusnya

"Ahh berhenti menggodaku Chennie" ujar Chanyeol

Chen mendongak sebentar dan mulai mengulum kenjantanan Chanyeol yang cukup besar

"Ahh kau pintar Chennie" ujar Chanyeol

Chen menjilatinya dengan sangat lembut, seperti tengah memakan ice cream rasa buah di tengah musim panas. Ia memasukan benda itu beberapa kali kedalam mulutnya, mengeluarkannya dan memasukannya kembali.

"Ahhh... terus babe..hhh"

Chen tersenyum dalam kegiatannya itu. Saat Chanyeol akan mencapai puncaknya, ia menyuruh Chen berhenti dan membaringkannya di ranjang lalu menindihnya. Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Chen dengan sangat manis. Lalu ia melebarkan kedua kaki Chen, dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya. Chen menggigiti bibirnya memandangi Chanyeol.

"Tahan ne? Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit" ucap Chanyeol.

"Hmm…" ucap Chen sambil mengangguk.

Chanyeol membimbing juniornya agar berposisi tepat di depan hole Chen. Namun sebelumnya ia menjajal lubang itu dengan jari-jarinya terlebih dahulu. Melebarkannya dengan jari-jarinya. Chanyeol pun menarik nafasnya, dan mendorong pinggulnya kuat-kuat.

"AWWWW….!" Teriak Chen.

"Apa sakit? Mianhae. Haruskah aku–"

"Lanjutkan saja" potong Chen

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ehm.. tapi pelan-pelan" jawab Chen

Chanyeol membiarkan juniornya terdiam di dalam hole Chen sejenak. Ia membiarkan Chen terbiasa dengan benda asing di dalam holenya sebelum ia menggerakan tubuhnya maju dan mundur. Ia mencium bibir Chen pelan dan melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan bergerak maju mundur maju dan mundur

"Akhhh… eougghhhh… Chanyeollie, please, faster," desah Chen.

"Yes baby nngghh" sahut Chanyeol

""Arghhhhhh...fuck...akhhhhhh..."

Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, tangannya kini mulai meremas junior Chen dan membuatnya mendesah

"Ughhhh..mmhh...ughhhhhhh"

"Kau sangat sempit babe"

"Ahhhh...there..."

Chen mendesah keras saat Chanyeol menyentuh titik prostatnya. Chanyeol semakin semangat untuk menggerakan juniornya hingga benda itu berdenyut kencang sekali dan ia tak lagi mampu menampung cairan yang ada di dalamnya

"Aku mau..."

"Bersama sayang...hhh"

"Ahhhhhhh"

Mereka mencapai puncaknya dengan diiringi desahan panjang itu, Chanyeol menyemburkan benihnya di dalam Chen, begitu juga Chen yang membuat perut Chanyeol lengket karena cairannya. Chanyeol mencabut juniornya dan berbaring di sebelah Chen

"Kau sadar kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir Chen

"Ya 100%" jawab Chen

"Syukurlah kalau kau sadar, aku takut kalau kau melupakan semuanya setelah ini" ujar Chanyeol

"Tidak mungkin, aku bahkan masih merasakan bagaimana juniormu menyentuh prostatku" jawab Chen

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pervert begini?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sejak aku mencintaimu, jangan kira aku tidak tahu kalau kau banyak menyimpan foto seksiku di laptopmu" jawab Chen

Chanyeol hanya tertawa renyah dan memeluk namja yang sekarang menjadi miliknya itu

"Saranghae, Chen"

"Nado saranghae, Chanyeol"

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Karena ide bodohmu, aku dan Kai tidak bisa tidur di kamar untuk sementara waktu" protes Suho

"Suho hyung benar, haruskah aku menumpang di kamar Sehunnie?" tanya Kai

"Aku akan tidur dengan Kris hyung dan Lay malam ini" ujar Suho

"Apa? Tidak!" protes Kris

"Akan lebih baik kalau Suho tidur di kamarku,Baekhyun,dan Tao. Lalu Kai tidur di kamar Kris dan Lay" ujar Xiumin

"Aku tidak setuju!"

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan kesepuluh member yang sedang debat tentang dimana Suho dan Kai akan tidur. Dan ChanChen yang sudah terlelap di balik selimut sambil berpelukan

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Gimana-gimana? Ini FF NC pertamaku Maap kalo kurang hot aku kurang pandai bikin ginian. Singkat banget kan? Miaann **


End file.
